


Love that Slaps

by SirLadySketch



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: And Riku loving him for it, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sora being a dumb romantic, Valentines Day Fic, keyblade masters in love, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLadySketch/pseuds/SirLadySketch
Summary: Sora always brings Riku little trinkets from his travels. Today is no different.Established relationship soriku fic, written as an early Valentine's Day treat. Enjoy guys. <3
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), soriku - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 124





	Love that Slaps

“Riku!” Sora’s voice cut through the harsh clunks of wooden training swords, and Riku held up his hand, indicating for his pupils to continue while he took care of this. The students all exchanged knowing looks and bid him farewell, full knowing that the lesson was over. When Master Sora was involved, Master Riku’s attention would not be on correcting forms and breathing. And it was true-- Riku was already halfway across the lawn, stopping only to brace himself for Sora’s launched hug.

He was used to it by now. Riku set his stance and opened his arms, easily taking the impact against his chest as Sora bodily wrapped himself around him. Riku laughed and returned the hug, keeping his arms around him as Sora eventually disentangled himself. Sora grinned up at him, pushing the bangs out of his eyes.

“I’ve got so much to tell you! I ended up going sooo many places, you would not _believe_ some of the things people are getting up to, I have so many pictures to show you, OH!” Sora stopped mid-thought, reaching into one of his deep pockets and pulling out a small bag.

“I got you something!” he said. “Hold out your hand, and close your eyes!”

Riku smiled, and dutifully did as he was told. Sora had been to a few places this time, so there was no knowing what sort of trinket he’d spotted while making his rounds. A rose from Belle and Adam’s gardens? Another good luck charm from Mulan? Maybe a new game, courtesy of Woody and Buzz, or another action figure from Herc. (He hoped not the latter, Sora’s idea of ‘displaying’ such things were carefully crafted scenes of them in action poses, and recently more and more of those scenes were starting to pop up on the floor for larger, more epic battles.) 

Truth be told, he’d be happy with whatever Sora gave him, even if it was a simple rock, because it had been something Sora had seen and thought immediately of _him_ , the idea of which still caused a stupid fluttering in his stomach, despite the fact that they’d officially been a couple for ages, now.

He was not expecting pain. There was a sharp sting around his wrist, and the feeling of something wrapping around him, forming a loose circlet. He pulled back his arm in alarm and his eyes flew open. Sora was grinning at him, giving him that expression he liked to use when he was up to something particularly mischievous. It generally lead to good things, harmless fun and sometimes more private fun later. But this was….

“A slap bracelet,” he said, not quite questioning, just stating the fact that, yes, during his tour around the worlds, visiting all of those different sights and taking in all of those different cultures, the one thing that Sora had chosen among all the rest when thinking of his other half was a slap bracelet. His lips twitched.

“Isn’t it cool?” Sora tucked his hands behind his head, pleased as punch. “I found it when Selphie and the gang dragged me out on their shopping trip, there are a bunch of new stores in town! You should come with me next time!” 

Riku nodded-- maybe it was time for a quick trip back to see the others, he couldn’t keep sending his well-wishes with Sora. “It’s been a long time since I visited everyone,” he agreed, heading over to one of the benches at the edge of the training yard. Sora trotted after him, fingers entwined with his. “How’re things with everyone? Is Tidus still trying to become a whale whisperer?”

“One talked back!” Sora laughed.

This launched him into a long tale about the Destiny Islands, one story bleeding into another, familiar faces coming back to Riku as Sora regaled him with everything that had happened in the month since they’d returned to visit their parents. Not home. _Home_ was with Sora, wherever their duties might take them. _Home_ was listening to Sora’s animated retellings of local gossip, or sparring together during training, or reading by the fire with Sora draped on top of him, sleeping.

Sora poked him, then laughed when Riku blinked, startled.

“What’s the point of me telling you about my worlds tour when you’re miles away? What’re you thinking about?”

“You,” was the easy answer, and Riku drew Sora up for a kiss, short, but sweet. Sora laughed and returned it, loping his arms around Riku’s neck.

“I _guess_ that’s acceptable,” he said, then sighed in contentment against Riku’s chest. “I missed you, too.”

“Thank you for the gift,” Riku said, knowing it would probably start another long tale and loving the anticipation of it. “I never said, earlier.”

To his surprise, Sora pulled away and refused to meet his eyes, turning instead to look out over the training grounds where Riku’s exercise sword lay forgotten.

“Yeah!” Sora’s voice took on that slight quaver, the false bravado of a man not quite certain how he should react in the situation. It was odd to see it here, at home, when it was just the two of them. Even the students had vanished off somewhere, ever dutiful in their studies and learning. Riku frowned, wondering what he could’ve said to throw off Sora so completely, and knowing that if he asked, Sora would just brush it off.

Was there something strange about the gift? Well, other than it being a toy from their early childhood, long since forgotten. Riku had glanced at it after Sora put it on him, but he’d wanted to give his full attention to Sora’s anecdotes and hadn’t taken the time to look at it more closely. Now he did, and he couldn’t look away.

_I want you for a lifetime._

The phrase had been printed in gold foil, and there were interlocking heart stickers over the rest of the band. It looked like a cheap charm you might buy for a lover’s holiday, except Sora had carefully bound a ring around it, a pale gold band almost pink in the sunset lighting. 

He stared at his wrist, his brain trying to confirm that he was reading the situation correctly, and he looked up to see Sora holding up his hand, a matching band on his own finger. Sora’s face was pink, but he was finally looking at him again. 

Riku chose his next few words very carefully.

“You’re... proposing to me,” he said, holding up his arm to indicate the ring tied to the band. Sora nodded, not saying anything.

“You’re proposing to me… with a _slap bracelet_ ,” he tried again, and this time Sora _did_ speak up, crossing his arms.

“Hey, not just a bracelet, there’s a ring there too!”

Riku took the bracelet off and straightened it, pulling the ribbon off so he could get the ring. It slid on with ease, and he held out his hand to capture Sora’s in his. He used his grip to reel Sora into his lap, grinning like a fool.

“You’re an idiot,” Riku said, lightly swatting Sora’s forehead with the bracelet, the kissing the spot. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” laughed Sora, then he yelped as Riku brought the bracelet down on the part of his arm not covered by the gauntlet. “Hey, that stings!”

“Love can hurt,” Riku sagely agreed, then added as an afterthought, “Yes, by the way. I’ll marry you.”

“I’m glad, cause it would’ve been awkward for you to wear the ring and say no,” Sora said, then grinned, that bratty smile on his face again. “To celebrate, you wanna help me with my debriefs? Nothing says ‘I love you’ more than paperwork. ” 

Riku actually groaned. Love did, indeed, hurt.


End file.
